Linger
by iVivianaa
Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards were raised in Anabelle's Orphanage Home. Clare is adopted on Eli's birthday, they swore to meet again. Will they ? Or will they forever live seperate lives apart from each other ?
1. Chapter 1

**~PART ONE ~**

**Chapter One : The Beginning **

**ELI'S POV**

I stare at myself through the window of the school bus. Brown spiked hair, green eyes and my pale face. Miss Susan said that my parents didn't abandon me, that they were to young and loved me very much but they needed to have a steady life so when they'd come back for me we'd have a happy family. That is the stupidest lie anyone has ever told me. I'm not an idiot I know why my parents left me and so does everyone else. My mom couldn't afford to maintain me and the little money that my parents had they used for drugs and alcohol. I was only going to be a thing in their way.

"Eli-jahh! Can I sit with you," I turned my head to the voice to find Jenna standing there with a smile on her face and her pigtails sticking out.

I sighed because it really wasn't a question and said, "Keep your distance tho."

She sat eagerly next to me and didn't pay attention to what I said for she was only two centimeters away from me.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I didn't understand why Jenna was so, into me. Never in my life have I even said hello to her or said anything more than five words. She talked and talked about things I could care less about until the bus stopped in front of William Hargreaves Elementary School. On the way out I said goodbye to Henry the bus driver and fixed my book bag onto my right shoulder and started walking towards the school.

I hadn't reached the door when Jenna linked her arm to mine and said, "So Mrs. Hynes said we need a partner for the trip to the Royal Ontario Museum, and I was wondering If -"

I cut her short and said in a way that my voice wouldn't reveal my lie, "Yea see I'm going with Gracie."

By now we where inside and I had slipped my arm away from hers.

"Really ?'Cause yesterday I asked her and she said you didn't have a partner so -," she said as if she was challenging me .

"Well now I have a partner and it's Grace," I said frustrated now.

"But you -"

"Why do you CARE ?" Jenna was pushing me and I could only contain so much integrations. She looked hurt and pained but what was I to do ?Nobody likes being felt pressured especially me.

She looked down and started doing a mini circle with her cowgirl boot. I thought this was the end of the conversation and was about to walk to the cafeteria to wait with the class for Mrs. Hynes to take us to our classroom when Jenna raised her head so fast it shocked me.

She smiled at me and asked, "Then can you come to my birthday party! It's this Saturday and it would make me so happy if you came."

I stared at her dumbfounded I had just raised my voice at her and she was inviting me to her birthday ? To go over to the Middleton's home ? Jenna wasn't wealthy but her father always did whatever his little girl wanted, she got it and if I was to attend she'd make something big.

I looked at her annoyed. I sighed and said " Jenna -"

She stopped me from continuing and grabbed my hand that was holding my book bag strap. "It's okay I know 'you need time to think about it.' So while your considering my offer I'll be waiting for you."

She winked at me and pressured my hand a bit before smiling and walking into the cafeteria. I looked after her and felt disgusted, I cleaned my hand on my jeans and walked into the cafeteria looking around for Gracie. When I spotted her sitting on the left wing in the fourth table I walked to where she was. The class was sitting in the first table of the middle wing, chatting and giggling.

I got to the table, sat across from her, and put my bag on the floor. Gracie was reading a book and looked up to see me grinning at her.

"Gracie is reading -" I turned the flap to see the cover, "Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs ?"

"It's Adam and yes its not bad," she trailed on the word. "I just deicide I'd give it a try since you know, everybody in the class has read it."

I shock my head, "Wow. Did you by any chance tell Jenna I didn't have a partner ?"

Grac- Adam who was entertained in his book looked up hesitantly. "Yea," he said frowning, " I'm sorry dude but she said if I didn't tell she'd tell Fiona that I was drawing her name in hearts yesterday and she might get the wrong idea. I was scared Eli."

I felt sympathy for him and all the things I had planned to tell him disappeared. I nodded and patted him on the shoulder as best as I could from across the table.

"Its okay, I just wanted to make sure she was saying the truth." I said and Adam sighed while playing with his fingers.

"Eli, did you bring me the jeans I asked for ?" Adam was FMT and he told me he disliked having to wear pink and dresses all the time. He said he was planning on telling his parents soon.

"Yea they're in my bag. Um, when are you going to tell them ?" I didn't want to sound rude but I had to ask. Miss Susan kept asking why I had so many dirty jeans.

"I don't know, but not now. My mom and dad keeping fighting I think if I told them now it would just be worse." I nodded and gave him my jeans.

"Okay then, hurry and change Hynes will be down here any minute to pick us up. Oh and Adam, you're my partner now." I smiled at him as he got up.

"Yes boss," he said teasingly.

I chuckled a little before staring forward again. After Adam had returned and we were in our class sitting in our seats , Mrs. Hynes cleared her throat and said, "Good morning class," we returned the greeting and she continued "today is library day, yes I know we all love books right ?" some looked at each other excited while others moaned. I just didn't care and Adam was busy staring at Fiona playing with her hair.

"I also have a surprise for you." Everyone looked at her intensely while I played with my pencil. "We have a new student today. She's not from Toronto so I'm sure none of you know her well enough and she's living at Anabelle's Orphanage Home." I rolled my eyes not only would I see this new girl at school but at home, every single day.

"So be polite and give a warm welcome to Clare Edwards."

She went to the door and grabbed a pale hand, she walked back in with a girl a few inches shorter than me with dirty blond hair in a ponytail, faded baby blue eyes and glasses. She wore a red plaid skirt with a white button down long sleeve along with a black vest and black shoes . She looked innocent and smart. Nerdy to be exact, but beautiful.

"Everybody say hello and good morning to Clare," said Mrs. Hynes.

"Hello and good morning Clare," they all looked like puppets and Clare turned scarlet.

She looked around the room never moving her head and then she met my eyes. We stared at each other and I didn't know why but my heart felt like it had dropped into my stomach. No girl has ever made me feel this way especially a newbie to the town.

Mrs. Hynes looked around the class for an empty seat. "Clare you'll be sitting in the Orange Table over there," she pointed to my table "with Gracie, Sofia, and Elijah."

I twitched at sound of my full name and Adam looked uncomfortable to the mention of 'Gracie.'

I raised my hand and when she looked at me I said, "Mrs. it's Eli not Elijah."

She stared at me, opened her mouth but then closed it. Clare started walking over to our table as I looked around to see where she'd sit. Apparently she'd be sitting on my left because Adam sat on my right and Sofia sat across from me. I grabbed my pencil again and began playing with it in my fingers. The chair next me moved and someone sat in the chair that a few minutes ago no one occupied. From the corner of my eye I stared at her, she didn't have a book bag and had folded her hands on her lap. I rolled my eyes. Its school not church or something.

We went through our writing, reading, and math lessons and were just waiting for Mr. Fernando to come so we'd continue our lesson on balance and motions. Mrs. Hynes went outside for a while to go gossip with the other second grade teacher Ms. Gil. What could teachers gossip about besides books and who got them an apple today? Well so I thought.

Adam seemed lost in conversation with Sofia which left me alone with the Clare girl. I clapped my hands and was about to turn towards her when she opened her mouth before me and said, "Hey I'm Clare Edwards, you are ?"

Obviously she was Clare Edwards. "Name's Elijah Goldsworthy but Eli is just fine."

"Fine ?" she raised an eyebrow and smiled the sweetest smile any girl could put on their face making my heart speed a little but enough to be out of the normal. "you almost ate the teacher alive when she said your full name."

"Yea well -"

"Okay class, Elijah turn around and face forward no side conversions please." said Mr. Fernando.

I clenched my jaw at the sound of name and I heard Clare giggle lightly making my jaw ease and turning me warm inside hoping I wasn't red outside.

The rest of the day was hard to pay attention to because every few minutes I'd pretend I was staring at something over Clare's head when really I was staring right at her. We didn't even have a proper full conversion, yet I felt like we had talked since forever. Even during lunch when she was sitting and Jenna was speaking to her I couldn't tear my eyes away and paid no attention to what Adam was saying. At one point Jenna caught me and winked, she probably thought I was staring her and I blinked my eyes rapidly while she giggled insanely. When Mrs. Hynes said it was time to go downstairs and take the bus home I stood up at the same time Clare had and we stood there for a while.

"Do you, um, need help with your books ?" I asked feeling sort of an idiot. Of course she did. Her arms were over flowing with books.

"Uh yea sure, thanks." she responded giving me a few books and looking away momentarily.

When we got in the bus Clare sat next to me and for once I didn't mind someone sitting besides me. I actually felt nervous and clueless. _What should I do now ?Should I tell her we live in the same orphanage ?_But before I could say anything Jenna walked over to where we were sitting and said, "Uh Clare, Elijah doesn't like anyone sitting next to him." she said with a smug look on her face.

"Oh um then I'll just sit up in the front." said Clare bending her head and getting up.

Jenna nodded, "Mhmm."

"No, sit Clare. My treat, your new and besides we live in the same orphanage so might as well get to know each other and why not on the bus ?" I said shrugging my left shoulder. Clare looked at me and sat down with confidence and looked at Jenna who had a disbelieving look on her face.

"I guess today he breaks that rule isn't that right Jen-na ?" Jenna looked surprised to the extreme and slowly walked away towards the further back of the bus with her mouth creating a small o. I looked at Clare, I didn't think she'd be the type to do that she looked so shy and low self-esteemed.

"Wow, you surprise me Edwards." I said smirking.

She looked down shyly and turned to look at me, "Does she like you or something ?She wouldn't stop talking about you at lunch and just went on a rampage when she saw me sitting with you."

I sighed and looked into her eyes making her blush a beautiful shade of pink, "I really don't know and if so was the case it's not like a would ever even think of her the same."

Clare looked forward and a small smile started forming on her lips. I smiled too and the whole ride home we talked, she mentioned that she used to live in Vancouver with her parents but that they died when they were coming home from a business party her father had.

"My dad was shot three times and my mother was stabbed. And what hurts is that the people who did it didn't even take anything from them. My dad was carrying three hundred dollars in cash in his wallet and my mom was wearing jewelry that if you sold them you would make a good fortune. I was only five Eli and that night before they left they promised they'd take me to the water park and we'd go have a picnic and, and we'd just spend the day together like a family. My parents were gone most of the time so it was only Mary ,my babysitter, and I. I miss them and every night I go to sleep knowing that some one out there destroyed my parents lives and kept them from completing their promise."

"Sometimes things aren't clear all the time. For example, why would my parents have me if they weren't going to care for me ?Life is just playing with you, it wants to see if you can handle it. Clare, I know you can."

I stared at her, I felt so many things at once and I didn't know if what I said was useful. She looked forward and a small tear fell onto her check she turned to me. All of a sudden she fell into my arms. Not knowing what to do my arms involuntarily wrapped them around her which I didn't mind and I inhaled her scent of sweet lavender flowers. I didn't know where this was going but if there was any girl that made my heart freeze it was definitely going to be Clare Edwards now and forever.

**CLARE'S POV**

_Thump._

_Thump._

My heart beat rapidly as I lay in Eli's arms. He understood me and felt real sympathy unlike others who seemed forced to. I felt safe and happy that I wasn't alone anymore. I want to be with him always.


	2. Note

Hey guys it's Viviana, I haven't been uploading 'cause my internet was out for a while and I had to use my ipod which doesn't help and I've been busy with school and this whole you need a good average to pass and go to high school. So yea :\ but I got my internet back and tomorrow (Degrassi Friday ^^) I'll be uploading chapter two and upload the rest of 'em every Friday (:

Much love,

Vivi


End file.
